minecraftfanideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeleton King
Skeleton King is a boss from iwbtb. He is very large and powerful. He does 90000 damage to someone with no armor. Methods of Attack. To activate this fight, you need to have a torch and bring it to the Skeleton King. Upon lighting up the room and losing the torch, he will shout "You dare bring light to my lair? You must die!" and strikes you twice with lightning, and his hitpoints taking up a large amount of your battle space. To avoid getting hit, you need to raise the lower platform by standing on it, then jump before each strike of lightning. After the lightning, the Skeleton King will release 1-2 skeletons, which will move toward you and bounce high enough to hit you while you're standing on the platform further away from him. Just before the skeleton(s) go off screen, he will shoot fireballs at the player. These can be double jumped over. He will then fire double spikes out from his mouth while fireballs "jump" up from the bottom of the screen at different horizontal levels. As the fireballs come back down, the Skeleton King will fire double spikes at the player from all over his body. As the last set of double spikes are fired, the Skeleton King will jump off his blocks and into the chasm, going off screen. As the double spikes go off screen, he says "You will die" and jumps up wherever the player is standing, and will come back down. You can dodge this by double jumping to the right and landing on the lower platform. After this attack, he will get back onto the blocks he was previous standing on. Another platform will appear, and he will keep shifting his body left and right, spawning rocks that will fall from the ceiling in the process. These rocks fall from wherever the player is standing. 4 rocks will fall one by one, then 6 more will fall in a line. After the rocks, the Skeleton King will growl and a small block will spawn on the bottom left side of the screen, which must be stood on. He will vomit large clusters of double spikes, standing patiently on the block being the only way to not get hit. For the next attack, get back on the upper platform. A giant spike that has been somewhat "erased" will slowly move to the left. The "erased" part is a path that needs to be carefully maneuvered through. The attack pattern repeats after this. After the Skeleton King has been defeated, Blob from the PC game, "Blob's Adventure", will drop from the top of the screen, land on the Skeleton King's head, knock him off the platform, and greet the player with "Oh, hai!" After saying so, a giant green arm and fist will drop down from the right of the screen and punch the ground. To avoid being hit and having to restart the fight, stay on the upper platform and stay as far to the left of the screen as possible. After the fist goes away, shoot Blob. He will jump up, and a vampire bat will fly up and down the screen, while moving left at the same time. Then, a bunch of double spikes will come from the right and travel left. There is no complicated method here. You simply have to move around and jump to dodge the spikes. Stats HP: 99,900 Attack:90,000 Category:Bosses Category:Video Game Ideas Pack